For Her Eyes Surpass Mine
by Takei Hisa
Summary: This story is special. That is because it doesn't go once upon a time like any other storyline in the world of fanfiction. Takei Mizuki isn't just your ordinary princess in a fairy tale. According to the heterochromatic male, she will be the only one he ever approves of. For she isn't just a protagonist of a fanfiction. She is THE protagonist of a fanfiction. AkashixOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't usually work on full fledged stories, and this is my first attempt, so I'm looking forward to your reviews! :)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Why?"  
"I do not return your feelings."  
A slight pause.  
"It's her, is it not?"  
Silence was her pregnant reply.  
It was senseless of her to even think that he'd consider her.  
"…What does she have that I don't?"

There is no need for words to describe her, but he shall make an attempt.

"She is but a catalyst. Only working efficiently under optimum conditions as would an enzyme. As she takes confident steps into the unravelling sea of faces, only partially mindful of judgemental stares. She would love to consider herself detached, yet sensitive. Really, that girl is so full of conflicting statements. She is not the type that most males hanker after. Rather than that, most males of an average mind would envisage her to be of subpar ranking in terms of cheap attractiveness."

He paused to clear his throat after shooting off so thoughtlessly into prose.  
Obviously the redundant of a moronic female before him did not understand.  
A faraway look enveloped his boyish features.

"Of course, she is very professional. She's learnt that from a tender age." He clasps his hands together, shrugging.  
'She's trained'  
"And..?"

He lightly chuckles.  
How amusing.  
"She knows how to appeal to people. She's known how to do it since an early stage too. I think it must have been tough on her at first considering how emotional she is. However, I am sure it has grown on her. She's harder on herself than she is on most people. She's not proud of her achievements no matter how it may seem to be so. In fact, it's just what she expects of herself." He lightly smiled.  
'So entertaining, that idiot.'

"I-I can be professional and appealing too! I'm willing to—"  
"It won't work."  
"Why?!"  
"It's because it's her."  
"You said most males don't hanker after her. She's not even—"  
A subtle mocking laugh.

"I never said I loved her for her face. She's definitely adorable. But you know… it would be an insult for any male to single her out for her face. If anything, it'd be for her. They'd love her for who she was. If any guy were to come to have feelings for this girl, it would be because she glows. It's not her smile, or her voice, or her hair or legs. It's just her as a whole—a full package. She's got something no other girl has."  
The stubborn girl refused to budge.

"Oh, and what would that be?"  
"I don't know, and I don't think I ever will."  
His wistful response jabbed her in the ribs.  
"You don't know what you're missing, Akashi Seijuuro."  
A gentle smile was returned.

'The things you make me do…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The First Time(s)**

A young boy, roughly around ten years of age sporting blinding red hair grimly set his gold trophy to the seat beside his in the car after greeting the chauffeur politely. It was taken for granted by this sombre male. He knew that this trophy would end up within his clutches. Brief whispers had been heard earlier that day when he had been standing by the stairs of the stage, awaiting the calling of his name to receive his award.

"It's Akashi!"  
"Isn't he cool?"  
"This is his fourth time placing first!"  
"Where's his parents?"  
"Didn't you know? They never attend the prize-giving ceremony, the teacher representative always follows him up the stage every year."  
"No way!"

A small, miniscule human part of him wished that the adult figure beside him had not been a teacher, but his father. His focused eyes had followed the other students, triumphantly marching up the stage like soldiers being commended, arms interlocked with their fathers and mothers. If only. The lusting want ceased to exist just as quick as it had made its presence known earlier.

"Papa, Papa! I placed second this year!"  
"Good job Mizuki!"  
"Let's go out for a celebration!"  
A young girl gaily trudged home with her elephantine schoolbag weighing her sagged shoulders down even further. She was going to be eight that year. Her gaudy pink keychain swung to and fro from the zipper of her bag. In one hand, she grasped the smooth alabaster-toned hand of her mother. Her other chubby hand tightly clutched the trophy she had painstakingly earned. It was silver. Not gold, but silver. Being second in class was the minimum that she had expected of herself. It was the same every year—aim for the top three spots in the cohort. Life was fairly easy. They were on their way to celebrate her victory with a dinner outing at the nearby diner.

He heard the cheery voice of a girl shrieking. He wouldn't have paid attention had it not been for the dead-boring car ride home. He witnessed an eight year old girl leap into a warm embrace initiated by her parents. Her trophy flashed silver in the evening sunlight. The hug would have been full of familial warmth and tenderness to any normal passer-by. To this young man, it was akin to a shower of lemons from life. It was as if life had doused him in buckets of freshly squeezed lemon juice. In which the aftertaste stung so badly, his tongue would go numb.

It stung so badly, but it retreated just as soon as it came.  
"Kazehaya, roll up the windows."  
"…Yes, young master."

* * *

"...Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuuro and Takei Mizuki. Now let's all welcome the new first years to Teiko Junior High! I will be saying a few words…" boomed the robust voice of the bespectacled principal.

The audience obligingly clapped. It was a new year for the fresh-faced students of the first year. The sea of unfamiliar, young faces of Teiko's freshmen was always a refreshing sight for the teachers. A new spring dawned on them—for all freshmen, sophomores, seniors and teachers. Mizuki exchanged the two thick braids she used to have as an elementary school student for a high ponytail. This, to her was supposed to be a new beginning, and she was going to make the best of it. The voice inside her head screamed with joy. While she had attained top-notch grades in the national exams, no one could deny that the workload and the subjects in middle school were tougher. She had to be prepared for what lay ahead for her. She tightly clutched at the hem of her suddenly-short skirt, feeling conscious about the pairs of eyes that were watching her from the crowd.

His red orbs quickly scanned the batch, matching names to the faces of the students he had looked up earlier the other day. His hands were gently clasped behind his back. Few names stood out prominently in his mind. Aomine Daiki, someone whom he felt had a tremendous amount of potential in basketball—someone who could be cultivated into a blooming individual. Midorima Shintarou, a responsible and diligent role-model student. He had obtained brilliant results, placing third in the entire cohort of freshmen. He was critical and observant, and good at basketball too. Haizaki Shougo. Generally what most people would label 'arrogant' and 'obnoxious', Haizaki lacked enough manners to make Akashi raise an eyebrow in contempt. He had—however—wonderful potential in the area of basketball. If it had not been obvious why he was singling out students—I shall reveal the reason to you now. He aimed to be the captain of Teiko's prestigious basketball team.

"…and that will be all! Once again, welcome, dear students to Teiko Junior High."  
The batch of students bowed.

* * *

He noticed her for the first time in the late months of his first year. He'd remembered her name from the result list when it had been put up. She had placed first in her class and second in the level. He'd never seen her face—he remembered very little faces—but he covered it up very well. The first time he actually saw her—and recognized her mind you—was in the match with Shoei Junior High. He almost—almost—didn't recognize her. She looked…different, in many aspects.

She had let her hair down instead of tying it up in the ponytail.  
She had donned a dress instead of jeans and a tee.  
She had put on ballet flats instead of sneakers.  
She also attended her first basketball match that day.  
It was easy to make claims to the other Teiko students she bumped into. She was "here to support Teiko as a loyal student councillor." Yes, she was a member of the idolized school council. She was the treasurer. Back to her claim—She hadn't been here to watch Teiko's acclaimed 'prodigies', she had been here to watch her senior. She squinted.  
'Crap, where is he..?"  
Her gaze had found solace in a tall, sandy-haired male. He had broad shoulders, and was being obstructed by the gigantic Murosaki…something. She forgot his name. His expression was one of persistence and seriousness as he tried to escape the monstrous giant's defence. She had quietly cheered him on that day.

He remembered that it had been a worthless match with Shoei, so he dismissed her surprising presence in the crowd as that of a bumbling female attempting to see for herself Teiko's true power. What a fool. Victory was predestined. He didn't expect the next scene though.

"Teppei! Over here!"  
"…You were watching, weren't you?"  
"…Yes. I'm sorry things didn't—"  
"It's fine. I just wish… never mind. Let's go have ramen at that stall that just opened. I'm starved."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
"…You look beautiful."  
He took her hand in his.  
Sejuuro's eyebrow rose, as he watched the traffic lights flash green from inside the limousine.  
"Only pathetic fools still cheer after a loss."  
He mumbled this with discontentment and harshness.  
They walked across the road, hand-in-hand, casually chattering like how a pair of teenage young lovers would.  
It was only then that he remembered and knew the face of Takei Mizuki.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. *Bows* Arigato Gozaimasu!  
Reviews and ratings are greatly appreciated, Goshujinsama.  
:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Here, Now**

Many years had passed since he first recognized her. He always remembered the name and face of this girl, though it was not of very much importance to him. Her life businesses never overlapped onto his. Her parents were neither famous nor rich, though they did lead decent lives. Thus it gave him no reason to curry her favour, or even try to make an attempt to start a conversation with her. But he knew that she took note of his existence. They walked their own parallel paths. He had expected that to continue for the rest of time ever since he caught her with the boy from Shoei. But reality never adheres to our expectations.

Smartly in her freshly-pressed Rakuzan uniform, Mizuki tottered out of the house with a slice of bread between her lips. "Crap. I'm going to be late." She uttered in a muffled voice as she decided against making a dash for the bus. Walking to school it was. Her tie hung loosely around her neck. The golden badge signifying her student council status reflected the morning light. Consciously, she patted her head, smoothing out the flyaway strands of oak brown hair back into the neat ponytail. She felt that since it was only the second time she'd be late for school, it wouldn't matter…much. Right?

He was about to cross the road. Yes. Akashi Seijuuro, heir to the family business was _walking_ instead of taking the car to school. It seemed…like a refreshing change for a day. The lights transitioned to green. He started walking. He heard a screeching noise. It was followed by a loud and familiar voice shouting out his name. It happened all too quickly for him to register.  
"SEIJUURO!"  
BANG!

"Oi, are you okay?" She asked, before scrambling off the taller male. He looked dazed. 'You'd better not die. You still have council work to cover up for me.' She thought, contemplating the decision to slap his face a few times. Would that wake him from his stupor? She abruptly stood up and dusted herself off, before glaring daggers into the soul of the apologetic driver. It was an old man in a striped shirt and a cap. He had a whistle slung around his pudgy neck. He apologized profusely, beads of sweat trailing down his puffy face. Mizuki thought he looked familiar. "Do I know you…?"

Akashi felt like the world was going through lateral inversion. His head felt slightly heavy. So Takei had risked her life to save him.  
Such a weird girl.  
He knew for a fact that she lost a screw or two after graduating from Teiko, but this was simply ridiculous. And to think she used to be so quiet. Although he didn't deny it, he owed her one for this. He had escaped injury-free while she had incurred bruises and scratches. He got onto his feet.  
"Yes, I see that you're the head coach of Kaijo High. It's fine. I'm not the one injured anyway. This young lady on the other hand…"  
"Kaijo Basketball Team? Cool! I—"  
"He's asking about your injuries." Akashi muttered.  
"Me? No—I'm okay. These things won't kill me. Just be a more careful—CRAP! We're going to be late by a whole hour. Sensei's going to kill us!"

Akashi glanced at his wristwatch. He cocked an eyebrow.  
"We will be off now."  
They both headed to school.  
Perhaps it was just him, but he felt that the walk would be awkward if no words were exchanged, all the more since they were from the same middle school.  
"Takei-san, are you okay?"  
"Ah. Yeah… these bruises are nothing. They'll heal in no time at all. Just call me Mizuki."  
"Mizuki."  
"Hah?"  
"Just testing your name out."  
"Oh."  
Cue awkward silence.  
"You're dating Kiyoshi Teppei right?"  
Perhaps it was because of his lack of sensitivity, but he didn't grasp the idea that this was probably not the best topic to bring up to a girl who just saved his life.  
"H-Hah?!" She went slack-jawed.  
"From Shoei? I believe he's in Seirin now."  
"Eh…" She sighed. "Yes, I guess. It didn't work out though."  
"I guessed."  
"This is the first time we've talked, isn't it, Seijuuro? Since middle school?"  
"…Apparently so. Call me Akashi."

* * *

Omake: Akashi called for his chauffeur in the evening when school ended. He was never walking to any place again after that morning's incident.  
"Hello, Young master, I thought you—"  
"Kazehaya, from now on you will resume sending me to school every morning. Is that understood?"  
"Yes…young master."

* * *

A/N: 'Kazehaya' was a cool chauffeur I came up with. It seemed cool at that time. Hahaha, :D (Okay, Guess not)  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. Lubb you all, so I decided to update two chapters in a night!  
Please leave a comment and follow! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter! :D I will be standardizing the addressing to 'Akashi' permanently.  
Reviews and ratings oh-so-greatly appreciated.

* * *

Human selfishness.  
She'd heard and witnessed it one too many times.  
It started in Elementary school.  
"Guys! Mura-chii fell into the drain! I think he's sprained his ankle or something! He needs help!"  
"Nah. Isn't he really good at sports? He'll get out on his own. He's always showing off about his powerful leg strength anyway."  
"Oh yeah..."

Then it escalated in Middle School.  
"Have you heard about Suzuki's problem with Sensei?"  
"I heard that he's been secretly meeting her. At night. If you know what I mean."  
"Gross. I heard she doesn't do it out of her own will."  
"...Shouldn't we help her then?"  
Silence.  
"Mizuki-chan, you know it's best not to meddle with other people's affairs."  
"You were kidding right?"  
They had burst into laughter.  
"Haha...yeah."

Here it was-once again. In High School. It was another period of time in which rumours flourished and were widespread.  
"Did you hear? There's a teacher going around whose after students. I heard that he kidnaps and holds them in the storage room at night, taking advantage of the fact that they stay late in school."  
"What for?"  
"You don't know until you're caught."

Mizuki felt a compliance to sit with Akashi during lunchtime since the other day. His silence was taken as a mild consent. Call her naive, but Hisa treated most-if not all the students as her 'friends.' It was something she believed in.  
"...Sooo. Have you heard?"  
He finished chewing his mouthful of food before responding.  
"About the teacher who has been going around kidnapping students?"  
"Ah-yes."  
An awkward silence thus became pregnant in the air. She bit her lip. She needed to ask him. Otherwise she'd have to live her life with the weights of guilt on her shoulders. Whether he would respond positively was going to have to be a different issue she'd deal with later.  
"Akashi."  
"Yes?"  
"Shouldn't we help? Or try to find-"  
"Why."  
"Pardon?"  
She fumbled her fingers into a ball. It had been more of a statement than a question that Akashi had posed. It was a demand, a peer of curiosity. He was interested. She'd never thought this through before. How did one explain such an action? Conscience? Care? The girls who had went missing weren't her friends. Heck, she only knew their names and their classes. How was she going to explain her rash and hasty decisions?

Akashi didn't need to hear her answer. He merely _wanted _to hear it.  
Well. She halted the chewing of her food. Hesitantly thinking. Processing and analyzing possible arguments and questionings before coming to a conclusion.  
"It's the right thing to do."  
He became absolutely quiet, before lifting his tray of food and walking off to another table.  
She felt her vision go slightly blurry.

Three days had passed, and they hadn't exchanged a word since that lunch. Hisa still led her routine life as per normal, as did Akashi. It was like the car-incident or lunch never happened. She felt...bitter. She wondered every now and then whether she should have held her tongue. Perhaps things would have been different. No. She wouldn't have. It was...the right thing to do. She took hasty steps towards her classroom. She came to an abrupt halt when she overheard a conversation taking place in one of the classrooms.

"..If you don't want to let anyone know about this...I suggest you keep your hands off her and the rest of the girls, and graciously accept defeat."  
"...Y-yes."  
"I do not expect to see you in school next Monday then, Sensei."  
She only had the time to see a crazed Yukimura-Sensei scramble out of her homeroom, followed by a straight-faced Akashi Seijuuro. She felt her legs slosh to the floor. She felt like a ping-pong ball was shoved down her throat. She cleared her throat clumsily.

"W-was that..."  
"Yes. Yukimura-sensei was the teacher that had been holding students captive."  
"I thought you didn't care about them."  
She shot him a demanding glare, expecting some form of answer.  
"I never said that."  
"B-but you got angry didn't you?"  
She was confused now. She stared straight at him with her dark, black eyes.  
"There is no proof is there?"  
The corner of his lip cocked smugly.  
"You can expect the girls to be back in school by next Monday." he drily stated.  
"It's the right thing to do, right?" He asked calmly, before leaving her alone in the hallways.

* * *

Omake: As Kazehaya drove towards the Seijuuro mansion, he asked,  
"Young master, I have heard that there has been recent cases of students being abducted in your school. Would you like me to come over and pick you up earlier? Master would be worried about your safety."  
Akashi shook his head.  
"That won't be necessary. It has been settled."  
"Y-young master. Pardon my rudeness. Who is that in that photograph you're holding?"  
"No one in particular, I plucked it off the teacher who was holding students captive. She was his latest target." Akashi stated, as he shoved the crumpled photograph of a particular student with black, onyx orbs back into the pockets of his trousers.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh I just realized I typed her name as 'Hisa' instead of Mizuki. -Edits have been made-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Really took the comments into consideration! :) *Wink Wink* Do Enjoy! Ratings and reviews are greatly appreciated! *Blows kiss* Thank you for all the views! :D

* * *

"Haah..hah..."  
"Once more."  
"N-no! I don't wanna..."  
"Just move your hips quicker. It'll get easier. "  
"That's cause you're good at it-Argh!"

Mizuki knelt down to pick up the dejected hula hoop from the floor, panting. Her breathing was just like how a dog in heat would sound. Akashi clicked his tongue and checked his watch. Great. Two hours had passed and he'd only taught her how to properly spin the hoop around the waist. As for keeping it there... Let's just say that it definitely wasn't smooth sailing for either of them. He once again heard the clattering of the hula hoop falling to the floor again. Yet another failure.

"Screw physical education-Crap!" Mizuki released a string of obscenities from her lips before picking up the challenging hula hoop and once again attempting the feat. She would rather run laps around the track or do crunches and sit-ups-I mean, she was fairly decent at those. But hula-hooping? Cue another noisy clatter of the hoop falling to the ground. She sloppily wiped her perspiration with the sleeve of her white shirt, only to attract that look from Akashi. She knew that look all too well.

"Really." He stated, before handing her his handkerchief.  
"Well, I'm sorry for not being lady-like. It's not like I was raised to be prim and proper." She mumbled in a muffled voice, wiping her face.

"Alright! It's time! Gather back here!" came the barking of the spartan gym teacher. You could hear the students spewing poisonous grumbles as they made their way back to the assembling grounds.

"Seeing that most of you are failures-Ack! Ack!" The teacher was caught in a fit of vigorous coughs.  
"Sorry, my asthma worked up again. Seeing as most of you are failures at the art of hula hooping," He shifted his steady glance towards Hisa. "I have decided to have Akashi show you how it's done. Akashi, if you will please."

Akashi stood up immediately at the teacher's call. Ignoring the looks of admiration and awe that were thrown at him, he carefully walked along the short path the students had unconsciously made way for him. Hisa pulled her knees to her body, burying her face in them. Shitty physical education classes.

'This day just keeps getting better doesn't it..' She thought.  
"Watch." Came the teacher's voice.  
Akashi spun the hoop.  
"Whoa!"  
"That's so cool!"  
"Damn. He's not human."  
Hisa lifted her gaze to see the redhead spinning the hoop at top speed. It was going so fast that her eyes couldn't catch where the hoop was at any point. "Wha..."  
And he kept it there too. It was mesmerising. She was astounded. She had been trying to do only ten hoops since the beginning of class, and she always failed before five hoops. However, Akashi made it look so easy. He was just rocking his hips gently to the front and back, balancing the hoop. It was obvious that it was no feat for him. The class erupted into thunderous applause. Even the sweaty girl with perspiration stains on her sleeve clapped.

"...thus we conclude our meeting for today. Thank you for being present. Our next meeting will be on Friday then. Team dismissed."  
The dispatched students' council clambered to the door, splitting up into their little cliques. Akashi shoved a mountain of documents, which included a specific stack of papers that didn't belong to him, before leaving the room. He was last as always, so he made sure to switch off the lights and the fans. He lightly padded down the stairs and headed for the gates. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Sorry about not attending the meeting today. Meet me at the basketball court. I still need my documents! ;)" Akashi pursed his lips.

"Akashi!" She waved, beaming from ear to ear. Akashi came just in time to hear the familiarly painful sound of hula hoops falling to the ground.  
"How many-"  
"Twenty! At one go! Can you believe it? I'm going to pass the test next week! At this rate I'm going to be just as good as you!" She joked, retrieving the documents from his bag. Akashi chewed his lower lip.  
"I could do a hundred on the first day I learnt how to hula hoop."  
"Ehhh?!"  
Mizuki went slack-jawed in the middle of reading through her stack of papers. She re-tied her ponytail and obnoxiously smeared her sleeves with perspiration again. Akashi could feel his eyebrow twitch.  
"That's-"  
"Hack-Ack! Agh! Ack-!"  
"Sensei?!"

She dropped her documents and all was forgotten. She hurried to the gym teacher's side as quickly as a servant would run when her master was calling for her. He had collapsed, and his breathing was irregular. A series of coughs seized him, and he could not breathe properly. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead.  
"It's an asthma attack! Sensei, where's your inhaler?!"  
He wrung his arms helplessly.  
He didn't have one on him.  
"Do you have one in the office?!"  
He excruciatingly shook his head.

"Akashi, call for an ambulance!"  
"I already did. The fastest one is coming in forty minutes."  
"That's too slow! Where's the nearest hospital?"  
"Two streets down. I already called my driver. He'll be here in five minutes."

"Young master-"  
"To the nearest hospital, Kazehaya. Now. At the fastest speed possible."  
"-Yes young master!"  
Hisa clung to the grubby hand of sensei, softly reassuring him. Then she heard a blaring horn. And the screeching of multiple brakes.  
"Young master-the traffic!"  
"We'll be stuck here for twenty minutes..." He trailed off.  
"That's too long!" She yelled. She contemplated possibilities before mentally slapping herself. A life was at stake here! She brashly unlocked the door of the limousine with the sensei on her back.  
"You're going to be footing the bill, Akashi!"

She ran. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her-and her sensei. He was awful heavy for a gym teacher.  
"Sensei...Haah... You need to lose weight." She teased, while sprinting.  
His inhaling had gotten worse-it had gotten coarser and rougher. It seemed like he was dangling off edge of the cliff of life. He was going to fall off. She was secretly afraid he was going to die. Her lips went pale, her heart repetitively thumped wildly like a drum against her chest. What would happen if she slowed down now? No. She clenched her fists and charged forward.  
'Oi! Sensei don't die on me! We're going to make it!"  
There was no way she was going to let sensei die on her. Even if she passed out afterwards. He was going to get there in time. Then, she could see it. She could see the hospital. She barged in.  
"Someone...help him!"she yelled before collapsing to the floor on her knees.

"That was dramatic entrance, wasn't it?"  
"I'm only going to put up with you because you're paying the bill."  
"Of course."  
Mizuki rubbed her sore knees. Why was the hospital floor even rough anyway? She cursed towards the thin air once again, venting her aggravation.  
"Do you ever not curse?" He was slightly amused, she supposed, at how uncontrollable her tendencies to let such foul words escape were.  
"Nope. But-"  
"Here. Some tea." Kazehaya showed up and handed her a cup of sweet, piping hot chrysanthemum tea.  
"-Thank you. Where was I? Oh yeah. I'm- just what are you doing, Akashi?"  
She drew back as Akashi knelt down on one knee.  
"W-what?"  
"You didn't disinfect this properly earlier on, did you?"  
He blew lightly on her skinned knee.  
"Oi! Don't do that! That's weird!"  
She yelled, shoving him away.  
"I was being a...concerned acquaintance..."  
He stated, interlocking his fingers and crossing his legs. He looked calm, poised...like his statement had made absolute sense.  
"Pfft. Right. Anymore of that and we'll see the sun rising from the west tomo-Crap! It's this late already?! Aah... Akashi.."  
She was going to be screwed over by her father. Yes, even at the age of eighteen, she still had a curfew. She shot him a pleading look. Akashi nodded understandably with a minute tilt to his lips.  
"I'm willing to send you home. You'll be back in five minutes. On the account of one thing. I only have one condition, and you'll have to stick to it. Do we have a deal?"


	6. Chapter 6

"...deal."  
"I expect to see you at the given location next week then."  
"Yeah."

She donned a similar outfit to the one she wore a few years back. Glossed lips, a circle skirt and a tank top. She let down her hair. A white watch encircled her wrist. She was ready. Sneakers adorned her feet. Her eyes searched the location for a mop of scarlet hair. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Akashi!"  
"You're surprisingly early."  
"Yeah! I know! This is a pretty weird deal you made. Who's Rakuzan playing against today?"  
"Seirin High."  
"Oh. I-I'll be at the b-benches then." She stumbled over her sentences. A faraway look took over her defined features.  
"Alright."

It was spine tingling. The match.  
She watched it with her hair on its end.  
But her eyes weren't following Akashi.  
They were trailing after a head of hazel hair with darker highlights in them, a young man with defined body structures. The centre of Seirin.  
If she would have to describe the match...  
Unexpected events.  
Expected happenings.  
Miracles.  
All of them took place in that single match.  
Needles to say, it was pointless to discuss which team bagged the championship.

Then she was once again confronted. Confronted by him. He had spotted her from the moment she took a seat in the audience. How could he not recognize those eyes? The pair of eyes that saw through him in Middle school only grew stronger in High school. The piercing gaze had grown sharper, stronger, brighter. She tried to leave the hall. She took hurried steps towards the exit, only to have her arm caught by a familiar grasp. It killed her inside-that grasp. It was so protective. So firm. Like it had held her captive.

"Hey." He gave the slight wave of his hand.  
"Hi." He looked just as handsome and attractive as before, she realized.  
"C-could we go for lunch?"  
"Yeah. I suppose we could. Couldn't we?"  
"Pftt. Looks like you're still the same, if not worse."  
"I guess. Say what you want to say."  
She wryly smiled at him. It wasn't going to be deafeningly awkward-this meal. She had learnt better, now hadn't she? She strolled by his side. She allowed him to clasp her hand in his. They went to the nearest fast food restaurant-Maji Burger.

"No. Not that table." He had mildly stated when she approached a table for two by the entrance. He gripped her hand and dragged her to the booth at the far end of the restaurant. She knew. She knew he didn't want a fated encounter with his teammates. It had been a mutual understanding. She didn't want to see the Rakuzan team either.  
"You're not getting anything?"  
"Haha, I'm on a diet. I need to lose weight." She joked, beaming from ear to ear. He crinkled his eyebrows.  
"You need to take care of yourself."  
"I know." She laughed lightheartedly, something she thought she could rarely do nowadays. He took his seat opposite hers.

"..."  
Unexpected silence impregnated the atmosphere. It was thick and heavy. Like tar. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't usually feel pressured. But with her, he couldn't help it. She just had that presence sometimes. Anyone who knew her for what she was would also be aware that she was far deeper than what she seemed.

She wasn't surface deep. She was like a river, ever changing, always flowing at that mad pace. You could look right through her eyes and see clarity, depth. It wasn't that her naivety was false-Oh no. It was just that for a girl her age and her wisdom-according to most-there were imbalances. She was both a grown woman and a teen. It all depended on which side of her was awake. It was similar to the devil and the angel in everyone-just that she had both the mentality of a grown up woman and a young teen in her. He suddenly felt conscious about his tall frame compared to her smaller one. She didn't feel too awkward, though she could definitely tell Kiyoshi didn't feel in his element.  
"Don't be so tense."  
"Ah. Yeah."  
"You're still so amusing." She muttered, tilting her head.  
"How are you?"  
"...Still the same."  
"Y-you're still..."  
She bit her lower lip. Yes. She gave him a dazzling smile. It was so fake. He swore it reeked of plastic.  
"It's better now."  
"Oh. Good."  
She couldn't handle this.  
"Don't be so worried. What's past is past. Lighten up a little. At least I've learnt to."  
"Good. Mizuki-I-"  
"If you're going to proclaim your feelings for me. I really appreciate it. But please, don't do it out of pity. Like the last time. I really do thank you, Teppei, for what you did for me back then. I really do."  
"I was just going to say...why aren't we ordering anything?"  
From there on, their conversation steered towards the lighter, happier things in life.

Akashi was watching the couple the whole time. So disgustingly sweet, clasping hands as they walked. He hated public display of affections. He never intended for her to go out for lunch with him. He had merely wanted her to witness the defeat of Seirin. He believed it would be satisfying to see her crushed. But no. No. They ended up having lunch together. He blankly watched on as they reserved the far-out booth at the back. Rakuzan had their own booth, where you could mainly hear loud, obnoxious conversations held by the other members of the Rakuzan basketball team. Occasional burping, screaming, and the sounds of bashing were incredibly loud. Tsk.

He overheard their words. He overheard them while he was "on his way to the lavatory." Something about pity. Thanks. And not to redo something. It was in a solemn voice. He hadn't heard it before. It sounded mature, serious. And he knew for a fact that it hadn't been Kiyoshi. Perhaps, he had been wrong about this girl-Mizuki. Perhaps, just perhaps-she wasn't as naive as he had thought she was. Akashi viciously bit into his fry, feeling just slightly unusual and unsettled

* * *

A/N: sort of a filler chapter, this. It's the build up to the next chapter. sorry if it wasn't as great/appealing T^T


	7. Chapter 7

Kiyoshi fleetingly remembers how they split.  
He strode into a room littered with broken shards of what used to be a full-length mirror. His eyes followed the trail to her. Her body wracked with heavy sobs. Her face, tear-stricken. Her eyes were bulging, swollen. Her hair a bird's best atop her head, her throaty voice released broken noises of what seemed to be a cry.  
"Mizuki-!"  
"SCREW OFF KIYOSHI!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SCREAM MYSELF HOARSE?! I SAID TO GO AWAY!"  
"...I'm sorry." He murmured softly, before setting the wrapped package on the table beside her in the living room. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He knew. It was that time of the year once again. He treaded through the mirror shards and crouched down beside her, enveloping her in his warmth.  
"LET GO OF ME-YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THIS KIYOSHI-! YOU'RE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Mizuki hollered, clenching his sweater sleeves tightly. She cried into his shoulder. She screamed, shrieked, yelled. And when she grew tired of spewing her frustrations at him, she fell asleep. This happened often. Rinse, repeat.

"Mizuki's a really good child. For her age she's surprisingly knowledgable."  
"..I'm glad to have her in my class"  
"..has done relatively well."  
"..and second in the entire cohort, Takei Mizuki!"  
She dreamt that night. She dreamt vividly of her life. Mizuki swore the feelings that were brought along with the memories in her dre-no, nightmare were tormenting. She experienced multiple flashbacks. So many of them too. It crushed her. She saw herself in her dream.

"Mizuki, why are you crying?"  
"...I don't know sensei."  
"Tell me what you're feeling right now. Are you sad? Angry?"  
"I can't tell. I'm sad. I'm angry. I'm frustrated! I don't know! "  
"Why?"  
"I can't talk to anybody. I don't know what's wrong. Even my best friends can't help! I don't even know why I'm crying!" She sobbed even harder. She shouted, like the ten year old she was. Mizuki knew that she should have minded her image more, but she couldn't help it. She had felt so...compressed. Like a balloon on the verge of bursting.  
"Mizuki."  
"W-what?"  
"You're going to have to listen to me, okay? Take in every word."  
"Okay." She uttered softly, wiping her snot on the plain sleeve of her uniform.  
"Sensei has noticed this for awhile now. You are special Mizuki. You need to know that you're not like other kids. You are different."  
"I know." She murmured in a garble. She fiddled with the hem of her school skirt and wiped her tear streaked face with a fist  
"So you've known this too?"  
"I thought something was weird. Sometimes I couldn't understand them-my friends. but I knew they couldn't understand me. When I talk about things like my thoughts and feelings, they look at me weird. I can't tell them anything anymore. It's almost like we're speaking different languages." She was on the verge of tears again. Her lower lip trembled.  
"I can't understand how you feel, I was never this type of kid. Children like you rarely surface. I can only hope that you make it through." He compassionately advised, petting her head.

"I see. Then I will be taking my leave, sensei." She muttered softly, picking up her bag and leaving. She had learnt something that day in that session. Something about herself. It felt like she had discovered a new layer of skin on herself she never knew existed before. It was almost as if she had awoken to her sudden growth and enlightenment, like the generation of miracles awakening to their natural talents. And she liked it. even though it grew to become a weighty burden on her shoulders.

Kiyoshi allowed Mizuki to cling onto his broad shoulders. Those protective, muscular arms of his. He was always there to patch her up, even before they grew to become an item. Her best friend, a strong pillar to lean on when afraid. Her lover, someone who would always lend her his support and care when she required it. He was so precious, oh-so precious.  
She awoke to his side view.  
He looked so peaceful, enjoying the evening slumber.  
She shut her eyes.  
He was so beautiful.  
She couldn't keep up with it, having to always depend on him. He always put up with it-her shrieks. He told her that he'd always be her pillar of support. Even though he fully well knew that he wouldn't be able to help her plight. He still wanted to offer grace's hand. Why?  
"Mmph..."  
"Ah..!"  
"...morning, sleepyhead." He yawned.  
"It's only evening." She murmured, running her fingers through his soft hair, enjoying the luxurious texture of it between her slender fingertips.  
"I see." He stated, before leaning in to lie on her lap.  
She stayed silent, contemplating so much in her mind. Her head still hurt. It always did after the breakdowns.  
"... Kiyoshi. Why'd you pick me?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why are we an item, a couple?"  
"...Because I love you." He said, with the slight tilt of his lip.  
"Seriously." She crossly said, pouting.  
"I just thought, perhaps I could understand you. You always have this look on your face. Like you aren't really there. I thought you were special. You're not like any other girl-or student for that matter. It looked lonely being you." He shrugged, softly smiling.  
"So you just decided to be company?" She cocked her eyebrow, waiting for his answer.  
"I suppose so."  
"Isn't it painful on your part?"  
"I'm cool with it. I just don't want you to be alone."  
"It's so pathetic" She smiled gently, gazing into his light-hearted hazel orbs. She hugged her knees to her chest and giggled lightly. It was so fleeting, but her mockery was evident.  
"Hey, let's end this, Kiyoshi."

* * *

A/N: yes. Angsty chapter. : what Mizuki is going through is the phase of growing up. She happens to be more mature than her peers and sometimes adults. Therefore she finds much difficulty in communicating. This is her weight/burden. I am still working on the characterization of Mizuki-chii. So do stay tuned. :)


End file.
